


to my dearest Susan, I wish our love had lasted a thousand years, yet it was doomed to last a day

by Soraofuranus



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, POV Caspian (Narnia), Post-Prince Caspian, caspian makes a grave for susan even tho she isnt dead dead, sad caspian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soraofuranus/pseuds/Soraofuranus
Summary: “Our love is eternal, but not meant for this lifetime. May our souls meet again but in another life. Because it this one, it just can't work out my dearest Susan”
Relationships: Caspian/Susan Pevensie
Kudos: 2





	to my dearest Susan, I wish our love had lasted a thousand years, yet it was doomed to last a day

It had been a year since the battle and Narnia was rebuilding. Families reunited and danced in the streets, minotaurs and humans coexisted, the badgers and dwarfs filled the mines working happily. The world was rebuilding and all felt good. All felt perfect and it was all for Aslan. Stupid, perfect Aslan whos made my world hell. 

For taking my love away, not in death but in magic. I’m condemned to stay apart from her, and her away from me. I walk through the ruins of Cair Paravel- a sacred site that we chose to not return to its true glory, not until our two kings and two queens return, incarnated once more. The ruins are beautiful, a record on our lands of the golden age, a time of prosperity and wonder. Their perfect and gorgeous the same way she was. With chocolate brown hair, falling in slight curls around her face, and piercing blue eyes, they shine like the sea. 

It’s not fair that you were taken from me so soon, yet perhaps I fell too deep too quick. Perhaps it, not Aslan’s fault, he wasn’t the one who told me to fall nor the one who truly took her away. I must have known she'd leave, she has her own life- her own world for Asian’s sake. But nonetheless, it’s not fair. Why must others live happily, family together, and friends on plenty while I’m stuck reuniting them all, alone with no one here for me? 

Still, as I sit at the grave I dug, the grave I carved- a stone bow and arrow on a pedestal on a cliff- I realize it’s over. As I stand, releasing the flowers I held, falling, scattering the area around me. 

“Our love is eternal, but not meant for this lifetime. May our souls meet again but in another life. Because it this one, it just can't work out my dearest Susan”

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing for Narnia (unless you count things from when I was 7) and have always loved Caspian. while the romance felt fake in the movies, it always made me interested and I hope to one day explore it more. But until then here's my take on how Caspian might have taken it. in a sense, it's a conclusion to a romance that never got to blossom but hurt like a romance of a thousand years finally ending.
> 
> Also if I've tagged this wrong please tell me, I'm still getting a hang of the tags themselves even after years of this site


End file.
